The Legend Of Zelda: The Scattered Blade
by ScarredWarrior15
Summary: When the Dragon god of fire loses his weapon and Link goes to his temple looking for a magical feather he can use to defeat Ganon he is sent on a quest to retrieve the Dragon's weapon. But the thing is.. They have to retrieve 10 pieces of it. Please read! Takes place somewhat in Twlight Princess and Skyward Sword..


Rated-T

Genre- Adventure/Suspense

I hope you enjoy this! I was sick on a school-day and I was closing my eyes and I saw all of this litteraly happen before my eyes in my dream! IT WAS AWESOME! Exepct my little brother was in it his voice was weirder... And i pushed him into lava! :P I liked that part.

Anyways u guys r probaly ess kill me if I talk to long so enough blablablablablablablah's and on with the story!

Chapter One- The FireDragon.

It was a sunny day in hyrule Link was about to go beat the shit out of Ganon when Navi piped up.

"Hey Link! I don't think that you should take on Ganon yet. You need the legendary item! The Feather Of Falling Winds!" Navi said.

"Ok then. Where IS this Feather?" Link asked.

"Fire Dragon god has it. He resides in the Fire temple!" Navi replied.

"Sure he does." Link said.

"HE DOES!" Navi yelled in Links ear.

"GRRRR U DIE! RARRRR!" Link screamed grabbing Navi and crumbling her to pixie-dust.

"Thats what y-" Link started.

"HEY LINK LISTEN!" The annoying-as-fuck voice said again.

"GTFO!" Link yelled.

"NO!" Navi yelled.

*Later at fire temple*

"Fire god. I hear you have a legendary item for the Hero Of Time." Link said.

"I do chosen one. It is right here." The Fire god said showing Link the Feather Of Falling Winds.

"How do I use a feather to defeat Ganon? Tickle him to death?" Link scoffed.

"NO! You use it to summon gigantic windstorms to beat the fucking shit out of his face!" The Fire Dragon said.

*Random kid appears*  
"BLHHAABLAAHBAL" The kid says.

"SHUT UP IM TRYING TO LISTEN KID!" Link yelled pushing the kid into lava.

"AAAAAAGHHUU!" The kid screamed disapearing.

"So sorry. Please continue." Link said to the Dragon.

"So What do I need to do to get this item?" Link asked sitting down.

"You need to get me my legendary sword that all the pieces were scattered throughout Hyrule." The Dragon god explained.

"Isn't there a story to this or something?" Link asked.

"Yes and if you wait I will tell you..." The dragon god said.

"Sorry." Link said.

"It's ok." The dragon god said.

"Ok so on with the story!" The dragon said.

"All 10 pieces were scattered throughout Hyrule and A sage came across them, He rebuilt the weapon and stored it in the temple of time. Ganondorf came across it and probally was going to touch it when a female incarnation of him came out of it and touched it. Causing him to faint." The Dragon said.

"Why would a female incarnation pop out?" Link asked.

"So she could fight with Ganon over to who gets the world." The Dragon explained.

"So if Ganon kills her I fight Ganon and If the girl kills Ganon I fight the girl?" Link asked.

"Exactly." The Dragon said.

"Oh and if your wondering the reason he wanted to touch my blade was because when A monster or dark-hearted person touchs it and makes it scatter they absorb 20% of it's power, Making them stronger and the item weaker!" The Dragon said.

"But if your the chosen one then you can touch it and you will add strength to it!" The Dragon explained.

"Cool!" Link exclaimed. standing up and streching.

"Yah I know right?" The Dragon said.

"So could it be stronger then the master sword?" Link asked.

"Technicily yes." The Dragon said. `

"Epic.." Link said his mouth hanging wide open.

"BUT U CAN'T HAVE IT!" The Dragon god said.

"WHY NOT" Link asked.

"It's mine!" The Dragon god said.

"Oh fine. At least I get the feather afterwards.." Link mumbled.

"Com'n Navi lets go find those pieces.." Link said.

"Ok!" Navi said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

How did you like chapter 1?

It was my first Zelda fic!

Question of the day!  
What is your favorite boss in any of the listed legend of zelda games?  
You can pick from the list.

1. Ocarina of time.

2. Majora's mask.

3. Wind Waker.

4. Twilight Princess.

5. Four Swords.

Of Seasons.

Of Ages.

8. Skyward Sword.

9. Link's Awaking.

10. Minish Cap.

11. Phantom Hourglass.

What was your favorite boss from any of the listed games?  
Tell me in the reviews!  
Later fanfiction!

ScarredWarrior15 out.


End file.
